Pour Poudlard
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (En cours) Secret Santa. Merlin ne savait rien du monde sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'il recoive sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Depuis, il a beaucoup lu et s'attend à ce que l'école soit aussi merveilleuse qu'il en a rêvé. Malheureusement, la vie peut être difficile lorsque l'on est un Serpentard...


**Hey ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de crossover (parce que j'en fait plein mais pour les rendre publics, hum hum).**

 **Donc voilà, Harry Potter x Merlin, qui l'aurait cru ? J'avoue avoir eu l'inspiration d'un coup donc il y a peut-être des incohérences par rapport aux oeuvres mais le mot magique est : fanfiction.**

 **J'ai fait de mon mieux tout de même donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Normalement, ce sera finit dans 5 chapitres, en moins d'un mois donc ne vous inquiétez pas sur la suite :P**

* * *

 **MENTION SPECIALE POUR TOI** _ **Setanthnat**_ **!**

 **Ceci est ton Secret Gift et j'y ai mis tout mon coeur pour qu'il te plaise ;) Alors Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !**

 **(Ho ho ho!)**

* * *

Merlin se rappelait exactement du jour de ses onze ans.

Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait eu que sa mère, Will et lui, mais c'était parfait comme ça. Ils étaient allés au musée de l'Espace, comme promis, et Hunith leur avait même payé des glaces. Will avait râlé parce que Merlin avait pris celle à la menthe, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas la lui prendre vu qu'il détestait ça. Le chocolat étant bien trop sucré à son goût, le plus petit des deux n'allait pas non plus chiper celle de son meilleur ami. Will s'était calmé après cet argument.

Puis le soir, alors que Will venait de repartir, Hunith lui avait tendu une enveloppe. Le blanc était légèrement nacré mais également vieilli. Un sceau rouge fermait le tout, en cachant le contenu. Merlin regarda sa mère avec suspicion, puis il déchira le papier. Une feuille simple révélait un texte écrit à la main, et son cœur fit un sursaut alors que l'espoir envahissait ses veines. Peut-être que…

Mais la lettre parlait d'être accepté quelque part, de magie et de sorcellerie, et tout une liste de chose à avoir.

« C'est quoi _Poudlard_ ? »

Hunith n'avait fait que sourire un peu tristement, tout en lui enseignant le peu qu'elle savait du monde sorcier. Merlin avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux pendant tout le récit, posant plus de questions et demandant plus de précisions. Tout cela lui semblait merveilleux et étrange, un monde entier à découvrir.

Et le lendemain matin, miraculeusement, une grande malle contenant toutes les affaires nécessaires pour Merlin l'attendait devant l'entrée.

* * *

Merlin marchait nerveusement en poussant son chariot, Hunith à ses côtés et essayant de se repérer dans la gare de King's Cross. Il avait réussi à trouver le quai entre 9 et 10 mais elle avait oublié quel pilier permettait d'accéder à la voie 9¾. Et ils ne pouvaient décidément pas courir dans chacun d'entre eux pour vérifier.

« Papa ! Dépêche-toi. »

Merlin porta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait de le dépasser. Des cheveux sévèrement bouclés mais soigneusement rangés en un chignon, une jolie robe rouge lui allant jusqu'aux chevilles, et un chariot rempli d'objets aussi étranges que les siens.

« Maman. »

Hunith tourna la tête vers son fils, puis releva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il fixait avec autant d'insistance.

« Oh, parfait ! »

Elle emboîta le pas à la jeune fille et à l'homme qui la suivait – sûrement son père. Merlin poussa son chariot, dépassant les deux adultes et arrivant près de sa future camarade à n'en pas douter. Elle marchait rapidement, mais lui jeta un regard et ralenti quelque peu.

« Hum… salut. »

Merlin lui sourit un peu approximativement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour parler aux filles. C'était Will qui le lui avait dit, de nombreuses fois, alors ça devait être vrai. Pourtant, celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire solaire.

« Salut ! C'est aussi ta première année ?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Merlin.

\- Guenièvre, mais appelle-moi Gwen. Ce sera plus court.

\- Tu sais où il faut aller, Gwen ? »

La question était légitime, mais Merlin voulait surtout essayer de dire son surnom. Il roula aisément, comme s'il était naturel et qu'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. C'était appréciable. S'il avait une amie, son année commençait déjà bien malgré toute l'angoisse qu'elle représentait.

« Bien sûr. Entre les voies 9 et 10, le pilier où les briques sont orange.

\- Mais… tous les piliers ont des briques orange. »

Gwen le regarda avec un peu de tendresse et beaucoup d'exaspération.

« Non, la plupart sont ocres, parce qu'elles ont vieilli. Il faut chercher le pilier qui est comme magiquement resté intact. »

Elle appuya lourdement sur le mot "magiquement" et Merlin comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il observa attentivement les arcades qu'ils passaient, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle lui paraisse plus colorée. Il la pointa du doigt.

« Comme celui-là ? »

Gwen sembla penser longtemps et Merlin était sûr que le mur lui-même pourrait trembler sous l'intensité du regard, puis elle finit par lui sourire malicieusement.

« Tu ne seras pas designer de mode, mais au moins tu as l'œil. »

Accompagné d'un petit gloussement et elle se tourna vers les adultes. Merlin les avait complètement oubliés. Sa mère ne semblait pas trop étonnée, mais il pouvait déjà apercevoir la tristesse voiler ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la quitter.

« Je pense que Merlin et moi pouvons continuer tout seul. Nous n'avons plus qu'à monter dans le train après tout.

\- Bon. Eh bien, soyez sages et amusez-vous.

\- Evidemment, Papa. »

Merlin ne leur jeta qu'un regard, préférant se concentrer sur sa mère.

« Je reviendrais pour les vacances, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je serai sage et j'étudierai bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Et j'ai déjà une amie, donc je ne serais pas tout seul.

\- Merlin.

\- Et je t'enverrai des lettres. Ils ont parlé de hiboux donc ne sois pas étonnée d'en voir près de chez nous.

\- Merlin.

\- Et peut-être que je pourrais…

\- Merlin. » le coupa-t-elle. « On dirait que je suis celle qui va découvrir un nouveau monde merveilleux. Or, c'est toi. Et je sais que tu seras un excellent élève, ainsi qu'un très bon ami. Je n'ai aucun souci à ton sujet. »

Merlin fixa ses yeux si bleus qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, avec l'impression de les voir pour la dernière fois. Il se secoua, étouffa sa mère dans un câlin et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Maman. Tu vas me manquer mais je deviendrai le meilleur sorcier pour que tu sois fier de moi.

\- Je suis déjà fière de toi, Merlin. »

Il la relâcha et se tourna vers Gwen, qui l'attendait patiemment près du mur. Il fit un dernier geste de la main à sa mère et au père de Guenièvre, puis reprit son chariot et suivit sa nouvelle amie.

Guenièvre se trouvait être une personne très intéressante, bien qu'elle soit une fille. Ils avaient réussi à se trouver une place dans l'un des compartiments du train et avait parlé durant tout le trajet. Merlin avait partagé avec elle toutes les recherches qu'il avait abouti sur l'école, en échange de son avis à elle.

« Oui bien sûr, les quatre maisons sont censées être égales et toutes respectées mais…

\- Dans laquelle voudrais-tu être ? » coupa-t-il aussitôt, sachant que presque tous les enfants seraient biaisés par rapport au débat de la meilleure maison.

« Je crois que je me plairai à Poufsouffle, » avoua Gwen avec un sourire rêveur.

Merlin catalogua toutes les informations qu'il avait de son amie et de la maison jaune et noir, et il s'avoua qu'il trouvait la correspondance presque parfaite.

« Mais le fait que ce soit la maison dans laquelle je veuille aller ne veut pas dire que c'est la meilleure, » reprit-elle.

\- Evidemment. »

Guenièvre soupira et Merlin sentit qu'il y avait un cheveu dans la soupe.

« Quel est le problème, Gwen ?

\- Et bien… certaines maisons sont mieux vues que d'autres. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi certaines seraient-elles plus appréciées ? Toutes les maisons ont des bons et des mauvais côtés.

\- Parce que les sorciers ayant mal tournés venaient tous de Serpentard. »

Merlin eut l'impression de se prendre un coup en pleine poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas encore avoué, mais Serpentard était sa préférée. Il adorait le principe d'être prêt à tout perdre pour atteindre un but plus grand que soi, comme protéger ses proches ou défendre une juste cause. Ce que Gwen venait de dire était faux, et elle semblait pourtant y croire dur comme fer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du Gryffondor qui a assassiné un couple il y a trois mois ?

\- C'était de la justice. »

Elle eut l'audace de hausser les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

« C'était de la vengeance. Il n'y a aucune raison de tuer deux adultes, même s'ils avaient involontairement causé la mort de leurs voisins.

\- Je sais, mais… »

Gwen sembla se dandiner, alors qu'elle était assise. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise. Surement avait-elle compris ce que Merlin ressentait de toute cette situation.

« Mais quoi ? Parce que c'est un Gryffondor, tout lui est pardonné ? J'ai vu qu'il n'avait été puni que par deux mois de prison. Il est déjà libre alors qu'il a assassiné deux personnes. »

Sa nouvelle amie baissa la tête, comme si son regard la brûlait. Merlin se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings, alors il prit une grande inspiration et se calma.

« Tu es en train de m'expliquer que Serpentard est considérée comme un groupe de meurtriers alors que les Gryffondor sont tous vus comme des chevaliers ?

\- C'est ce que les gens disent.

\- Et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ?

\- Les premiers sont des ras de bibliothèques alors que les deuxièmes sont des hippies super câlins. »

Merlin savait qu'il devait avoir une tête horrifiée car Gwen rougit un peu, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Oui je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que sont censée être les maisons ! D'accord, les Gryffondor font ce qu'ils pensent être juste, mais ils peuvent se tromper. Les Poufsouffle sont ceux qui travaillent le plus, et pour l'égalité, comment peuvent-ils être traités comme des bons à rien sous drogue ? Et les Serdaigle sont les inventeurs, les artistes. Ils ne sont absolument pas ennuyeux au point de s'enfermer dans des livres toute la journée. Quand à Serpentard… je n'avais pas réfléchit aussi loin mais je pense qu'être prêt à tout sacrifier pour parvenir à un but est certainement quelque chose d'admirable.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, la théorie est beaucoup mieux que la réalité. Beaucoup de Serpentard ne sont ambitieux que pour eux-mêmes, les Gryffondor se prennent pour les rois du monde, Serdaigle se croit trop bien pour s'intéresser aux autres et Poufsouffle a perdu l'espoir de changer tout cela. »

Merlin réfléchit longtemps après ça, et Gwen eut la délicatesse de ne pas le déranger. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux me promettre qu'on restera amis, même si nous sommes dans des maisons différentes ?

\- Et bien… nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir mais… Bien sûr. »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire éclatant et ils se serrèrent la main, comme les adultes.

Trois heures plus tard, elle était Poufsouffle et lui Serpentard.

* * *

La première semaine se passa bien. Merlin s'habituait à sa nouvelle maison, avec l'aide de Morgane. Elle était son mentor, la troisième année chargée de lui expliquer tout le règlement et de veiller à ce qu'il ne l'enfreigne pas (trop). Merlin l'aimait bien, même si elle pouvait parfois s'énerver de la moindre petite chose. Lui préférait laisser couler pour se concentrer sur des choses plus intéressantes. Par exemple, ses camarades Serpentard, leur salle commune, le parc, la Grande Salle, le début des cours…

Il avait tout de suite adoré le professeur de Potions, M. Gaius. C'était également le directeur de Serdaigle, mais ce n'était pas important. Le vieil homme paraissait souvent grincheux, mais cela se voyait qu'il adorait son métier, et les élèves attentifs.

« Monsieur Pendragon, vous feriez mieux d'apprendre vos leçons. Si vous mettez une feuille de mandragore dans cette potion, elle vous explosera à la tête. »

Bien sûr, Arthur ne fit qu'acquiescer vaguement, absolument pas concerné par les cours de Potions. C'était l'un de ses élèves qui se croient tout permis, et pour qui le Quidditch et les Sortilèges étaient tout ce qui comptait. Toute l'école le connaissait déjà, même si Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart l'aimait autant (ou faisait semblant) alors qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile doublé d'un arrogant. Le matin même, il avait fait trébucher un 1ère année de Poufsouffle dans les escaliers. Merlin était simplement heureux que ce ne soit pas Gwen.

Fidèle à sa promesse, cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Le brun ne s'était pas vraiment fait des amis parmi les Serpentard, c'était plutôt comme un respect mutuel à distance. Personne ne l'embêtait mais personne ne voulait passer trop de temps avec lui non plus. Il ne lui restait donc que Morgane et Gwen, ainsi que Lancelot. Ce dernier était en première année à Poufsouffle, et il avait vite sympathisé avec Guenièvre et Merlin, devenant un trio inséparable dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Le reste du temps, Merlin allait lire à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les onze années qu'il avait passé loin du Monde magique.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois semaines que Merlin comprit le réel problème qui l'avait rendu mal-à-l'aise dans le train avec Gwen. Tout le monde pensait que Serpentard était une mauvaise maison. Pas dans le sens inculte ou paresseuse, mais _néfaste_. A ce stade, Merlin ne connaissait pas un seul 1ère année qui n'avait pas eu des bleus à causes des bêtises des trois autres maisons. Adrian avait même eu le bras cassé, et Mme Pavot avait mis trois heures à le réparer. Merlin lui avait tenu la main durant tout ce temps, ce qui avait provoqué plus de conséquences qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Premièrement, les 1ère année de Serpentard le regardaient maintenant comme leur protecteur, aka Maman-poule. C'était aberrant le nombre de personnes qui étaient venues lui demander des conseils pour éviter les petits caïds des autres maisons. Il avait dû organiser des sortes de patrouilles pour que chacun soit toujours accompagné, ne pas être seul et plus vulnérable. C'était épuisant et ça lui prenait du temps sur ses révisions.

Deuxièmement, les autres Serpentard semblaient le considérer comme le chef des 1ère année. Il y en avait un désigné pour chaque année, mais Merlin s'en serait bien passé. Si le moindre élève faisait une bêtise, les plus âgés venaient s'en plaindre au brun, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui, ses camarades l'écoutaient, mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de rester grouper contre les autres maisons. Personne ne le voyait comme un policier, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait devenir. Alors les plus âgés continuaient de se plaindre et rien ne s'améliorait.

Troisièmement, tous les autres élèves qui en avaient après les 1ères années de Serpentard se concentraient désormais sur lui uniquement. Cenred tout particulièrement était teigneux. C'était un Gryffondor et ce n'était qu'en le comparant avec lui que Merlin pouvait trouver des qualités chez Arthur. Non mais franchement, comment un garçon qui frappait les autres pouvait se retrouver dans leur école ? Il n'avait aucun des prérequis pour entrer chez Gryffondor, ni dans aucune autre maison. Et s'il était comme ça à onze ans, Merlin n'imaginait pas ce qu'il deviendrait plus âgé.

Dernièrement, Morgane était désormais aussi sur son dos. Ils s'étaient bien entendu pourtant, ayant presque la même façon de penser, que ce soit pour les cours ou en général. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était belle et attentive, comme une grande sœur qui l'avait aidé à s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie. Il pensait lui devoir beaucoup. Maintenant qu'elle lui ordonnait de se défendre et de frapper en retour ceux qui l'agressaient, il en était moins certain. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais elle ne s'entendait bien qu'avec les Serpentard, tournant totalement le dos aux autres maisons. Elle les insultait et leur faisait des mauvais coups en retour de ceux qu'elle recevait. Il y avait une férocité et une folie qu'il n'avait pas remarquées avant, mais qui lui faisait dorénavant peur. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés à ce sujet, et depuis, Morgane lui rendait la vie encore plus dure.

Après deux mois à Poudlard, Merlin décida que les choses devaient changer.

De un, parce qu'il n'allait pas se faire pousser dans les couloirs jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. De deux, parce que Serpentard méritait mieux. De trois, parce que tous les autres valaient mieux que d'être des bourreaux, il en était persuadé. Et s'il devait se dresser contre l'école entière, il le ferait.

Il n'avait jamais tourné le dos à un défi.


End file.
